What She Has
by jessica619
Summary: A one shot from the Lexi and Dean series.
**Summer-**

Summer had been going on and on about Dean and how cute he was. Wondering how he was in bed and if he looked good out of clothes.

"Why is it so important for you to sleep with Dean Ambrose? I mean I would too but he won't cheat on his wife. He's loyal", Renee said, while keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

Summer smirked.

"He won't be for long", she said.

Renee shook her head at her. Summer sat up more and looked over at her friend. She knew how much time her friend had been spending with Dean.

"You like him, don't you?", she asked.

Renee glanced at her and shrugged.

"I mean he's cute in his own kind of way and he's funny, smart", Renee said smiling.

Summer smirked.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together, is there something going on?", Summer asked.

"We are just friends. He gives me rides to the hotel since he stays late, we talk about what we did before WWE. Its just easy to talk to him", she said.

"I think you two would make a great couple. Lexi certainly doesn't deserve him and she didn't deserve Randy either", Summer said rolling her eyes.

"So that's why you went after him, because she didn't deserve him, but I thought you said you were in love with him", Renee said.

"I was but after they broke up he stopped coming around and calling, even changing his number. I tried talking to him and he snaps, saying it was my fault he lost her", Summer said, waving it off.

"So now you don't love him?", Renee asked.

Summer nodded.

"I just want to sleep with Dean to prove to her that she's nothing, that I'm better", Summer said.

"Well good luck, like I said I don't think Dean will budge", Renee said.

"Has he said anything about her?", Summer asked.

Renee rolled her eyes.

"All the time, he doesn't shut up about her. He talks about his kids too, I don't mind that though", Renee said.

"Why not make a move? Maybe since you two have gotten close", Summer didn't need to finish for Renee to know what her friend was suggesting.

"I don't know Summer, I really like him and I don't want him to think I just want him because she has him", Renee said.

Summer nodded.

"So you won't mind if I tried?", Summer asked.

She wasn't about to break girl code if Renee said she minded. Renee had just gotten out of a relationship and it ended badly. She wanted her friend happy again.

"I would mind", Renee said honestly.

Summer nodded.

"Then I'll stand aside", Summer said.

One question had been bugging Renee since finding out her friend was sleeping with Randy.

"Why do you hate her so much?", Renee asked.

"If you knew her from NXT then you would know why", Summer said, flipping through her magazine.

"Was she a bitch or something?", Renee asked.

"More like the golden child. Triple H handed her everything. He made her a fucking trainer and if she wanted to be NXT women's champion Hunter was going to hand it to her", Summer said angry.

"But she wasn't champion, Paige won", Renee said.

Summer nodded.

"Because me and some of the girls were complaining that it wasn't fair if she won. AJ, Kaitlyn, and Paige were the only ones on her side. None of the girls liked her", Summer said.

"Is that why they moved her to the main roster?", Renee asked smiling.

Summer nodded.

"No one wants her there either", Summer smirked.

Renee couldn't agree with Summer on that. The other Superstars and Divas adored Lexi, they said nothing but good things about her. Summer wanted what Lexi had, the title shots, the popularity with the wwe universe, and Dean.

"I want everything she has and I'm going to get it, no matter the cost", Summer said.

"Even your job?", Renee asked, worried that Summer might take this a bit too far.

"I won't lose my job. They can't fire me for getting a man to cheat on his wife, if they could I would have been fired after Randy", she said.

"Just don't do anything that's going to get you in deep shit, Summer I'm serious", Renee said.

Summer nodded.

"I won't", Summer said.

"I'm not trying to defend her, I'm looking out for you", Renee said.

"I know but just so you know, you should stay away from her. The last thing you need is for that bitch to hurt you, if they tell her about you and Dean, she'll do anything and everything to hurt you back", Summer said.

"You've got my back, yes?", Renee asked.

Summer nodded.

"I won't let that bitch hurt you", Summer said.

Renee wasn't planning on being friends with her, but she figured if Dean did leave his wife for her then they would have to talk. He does after all have kids with the woman. They would have to find some kind of common ground for the kids.

* * *

Pulling into the arena, Dean and Roman were taking their things down from their car. She smiled and parked beside them. Getting off her car, she went over to try and hug him, but he backed away a bit.

"Everything ok?", she asked him.

"Yeah", he said, not even looking at her.

Roman watched, sometimes she got the feeling he didn't like her. He was probably the reason Dean was being so cold to her.

"Hey guys", Summer said.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Let's go Dean. You should call your _wife_ and see if she's ok", Roman said.

Dean's eyes lit up at the mention of his wife. Renee could clearly see he was completely still in love with his wife no matter how bad she treated him.

"Excuse me", he said to me, passing me by.

He never ignored her or brushed her aside before and she didn't like the feeling of being pushed aside, like the time they spent together meant nothing.

"You ok?", Summer asked.

"I need to show him that I'm better for him, not her. She doesn't treat him the way he should be treated. He should be taken care of", Renee said.

Summer nodded.

"She destroys everything she touches", Summer said.

 **Renee-**

Later on, while she was waiting to interview one of the Superstars, Renee saw Dean typing away on his phone. She went over to him.

"Hey", she said.

He looked up and sent her a nod before going back to his phone. She tried to peek to see who he was talking with, but no luck.

"Did I do something wrong? Why do I get the feeling you're ignoring me?", she asked, having enough of his coldness towards her.

He sighed and pushed his phone into his pocket.

"Did you tell Summer that Lexi and I were getting a divorce?", he asked.

"What, no", she said.

"Then why would she say that? Why would she think I was leaving my wife for you?", he asked angry.

"I don't know, maybe because you've been giving me rides to the hotel and we spend a lot of time together. She must think something is going on", Renee said.

"So? I spend a lot of time with Nikki and Brie. I've given rides to Paige and Rosa, and they know I'm married and would never leave my wife", he said.

"I'll talk to Summer", she said.

"You better because the last thing I need is my wife thinking I don't love her anymore", he said, before walking away.

"She treats you like crap Jon, why do you stay and take it?", she had to ask.

He turned back to her.

"You wouldn't understand, you needed to be there to understand", he said.

He left her standing there confused. John Cena was passing and Renee smiled at him, sending him a small wave. He shook his head at her.

"Is everything ok?", she asked him.

"I just can't believe you're lowering yourself to Summer's level", he said, shrugging and walking away.

After a minute she went to find Summer. She was talking to Rosa about how Dean was leaving Lexi. Rosa looked confused, probably didn't believe a word she said.

"I don't know Summer, I don't think that's true. Dean loves Lexi", Rosa said.

Summer was about to say something.

"Summer can we talk?", Renee asked, interrupting.

Summer smiled and nodded, they left Rosa and walked down a hall.

"Why are you telling everyone Dean is leaving Lexi for me?", she asked.

"Because he is, everyone might as well get use to it", she said.

"No, everyone thinks I'm a slut now", Renee said.

"I didn't mean for that, I swear", she said.

Renee nodded.

"I know, but let's not say anything yet. I just finished talking to him and he's not leaving his wife", Renee said.

"Yet. Just give it time, keeping easing yourself in", she said.

Renee nodded. Since spending time with Dean and talking to him, Renee realized she had slowly fallen in love with Dean Ambrose. He was laid back, funny, and a great father, what man didn't look attractive holding a baby. Renee now wanted what Lexi has. She wanted Dean Ambrose.

 _ **A/N: I didn't make Summer the bad person in this series because I don't like her. I watch Total Divas and realized she would be the perfect bad person for this story because of the episode where Brie confronts her for supposedly flirting with Bryan. I like all the Divas but some of them do make better bad guys then others.**_

 _ **This was written because someone had mentioned that it would be good to see what's going through Summer and Renee's heads and why Summer doesn't like Lexi. It was just plain jealousy, it makes people do crazy things. I know it's short.**_


End file.
